lego_custom_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Marvel Superheros 3
LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 3 is a fan made Video Game that would be released June 22, 2019 in North America, and on July 15,2019 in Europe. Created by FortniteBoyz50 Warning- I dont own ANY on these pictures and this is not real is is just a fan site,and im just doing this as a fun project ok cool Plot Four years after Kang The Conquer failed an attack in Manhattan, in The Sanctuary Tombs (Thanos Ship) Thanos is talking to his adopted son Ebony Maw about how "Max" was sent to earth to look into these "Stones" meanwhile on earth in central park Maximus is blowing houses up and demanding a stone. Then the Inhumans (Black Bolt,Medusa Crystal and Lockjaw) fly down to fight him. Bolt defeats his brother when Maximus reveals that he had a backup plan for this and blows up all of New York but during it Lockjaw telaports them away to there base. Back on the ship Thanos talks about how his gauntlet needs the stones for it to work and says that the work isnt gonna be the same. The next day in the Avengers Tower Thunderbolt and Everett Ross are talking to the Avengers (Iron Man, Captain America, Bruce Banner, Thor ,Black Widow, Hawkeye, War Machine, Falcon, Scarlet Witch, Vision, Captain Marvel, Ant Man and Wasp) are told how heros are dangerous and need to be in check. So they are given an option they can become an agent of the government or retire. Steve,Scott and Hope all leave claiming its not fair, Marvel heads somewhere in a hurry and Thor heads to Asgard to check on Loki. Months later Iron Man is told by Nick Fury how Ross wants them to find Cap,Ant and Wasp NOW! So Stark sent Hawkeye and Black Widow to look for them in the streets to look. After a while they find that the bridge is being terrorized by The Vulture who is demanding a stone, he drops Gwen Stacy when Spiderman saves her and helps the others defeat Tombs. After he is defeated a portal open and starts sucking Vulture away when Hawkeye grabs him as they are sucked away. In the ship Thanos sees them arrive were he throws Clint into a cell claiming he could be useful, he then calls Vulture a failure and is thrown into space, Maw is then told to start looking into were the stones could be besides New York. In space The Guardians Of The Galaxy are flying through a meteor shower, Quill driving asks what the others are doing Rocket is fixing his weapon,Groot is playing his game,Gamora is dancing,and Drax and Mantis are just sitting listening to music. After this Nova Prime calls The Gaurdians telling them to go investigate a weird pink stone while they are fighting a Ronan attack on Xandar. After they find it a large horde of outriders attacks them until Ego saves them and invites them to his home(Himself as he is a planet) And after helping him clear it from the outriders attacking Ego tells Peter how he is his son and that he is a god. He is invited to help rule the world he declines and they fight, After a weird ship beams the guardians away into a big ship. On earth in The Raft a super prison Bruce Banner is being held for dangerous containment. But during a breakout Luke Cage helps him escape. In the cafeteria they fight Kingpin and after the door opens Shocker shows up in full costume. After he hits Bruce Hulk comes out and beats him up throwing him into a guard ship. Punisher fallows them to Nelson and Murdocks law firm were they meet up with Daredevil.